


Not What He Seems

by JustJayson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Derek Hale, M/M, Scared Stiles, sarcastic Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJayson/pseuds/JustJayson
Summary: This is my first fic. so please go easy on me :P





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. so please go easy on me :P

"We need to do this again sometime since I never see you often pops." Stiles says.

 

"Agreed." John replies.

 

Since John has retired from being sheriff , he is barely in Beacon Hills but who blames him. Being sheriff takes hard work and effort.

 

"Can i drop you anywhere before i go home?" Stiles asks.

 

"Nah son" John says."Melissa is coming to pick me up anyways"

 

"Ok dad catch ya later" Stiles says.

 

"Bye" says John as Stiles speeds off in his blue jeep.

* * *

 

Stiles pulls up into his driveway , parks his car and goes inside.He plops his keys and phone on the couch and quickly heads upstairs flicking on the balcony light as he goes.He takes a quick shower.

When he gets done dressing , he heads downstairs and hears his phone alert. He got a text from Scott.

 

[7:15pm] Scott : Hey dude , how was it with your dad?

 

[7:15pm] Stiles : Great actually. He's going back to Liverdale tonight with your mpm.

 

[7:16pm] Stiles : mom*

 

[7:16pm] Scott : I see all those english lessons back in high school is really working out for ya.

 

[7:16pm] Stiles : Shut up. I just got out of the shower.

 

[7:16pm] Stiles : And for your infor-

 

**BANG!**

 

A loud bang coming from his porch.

 

"What the hell was that" Stiles muttered.

 

he drops his phone on the couch and grabs an old baseball bat from his kitchen of all places and creeps to his porch window.

 

**BANG!**

 

Louder this time enough to make Stiles jump.

 

There are two figures on his porch fighting.One significantly larger than the other with glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth. It's nothing like stiles have ever seen before. It looks as if

it is a mutated wolf that got knocked up on steroids and fed continuously ten times over.The other figure was around stiles size except bigger , more toned and definitely taller. His eyes glowing 

electric blue. Short black hair and a menacing growl.

 

At this point , Stiles was pretty sure he was dreaming. There could be no way a menacing beast and a human wolf dog thing could be fighting on his front porch right now. The smaller figure was 

instantly thrown across the porch crashing into the plant pots Lydia gifted Stiles last christmas.

 

"My pots!" Stiles shouted instantly regretting what he had said.

 

The beast now looking at Stiles through the window. Stiles knew was gonna be dog chow so he closed his eyes to await his fait. After an awkward moment or two, he peeked his eyes open to see that

the beast had disappeared from sight leaving the now normal looking man on the floor bleeding severely. 

 

"Oh my God!" Stiles screamed."I'm going to call an ambulance."

 

"No" the man shakily said,"I'll heal."

 

"How can you heal from that! , how are you even alive right now! , do you even realise you have a plant pot shard in your chest!" Stiles rambled.

 

"Oh yea" said the man,"Can you pull that out?"

 

"What? , no!" Stiles protested.

 

The man then goes on to yank it out of his chest like gum off a shoe.

 

"What are you! and ho-

 

"I rather not answer questions while i'm bleeding out in the front porch of some weirdo's house" the man said sarcastically.

 

"So i'm the weirdo?" Stiles asked,"I wasn't the one getting thrown like a ragdoll across a porch by Sully from monsters inc!"

 

"Nevermind" said Stiles,"Can you at least tell me your name?"

 

"Derek" the man said,"Derek Hale"

 

"Ok Derek" Stiles said,"Do you want to get cleaned up inside?"

 

"No thanks" Derek said,"I rather stay outside here bleeding on your porch all night"

 

"Do you know when someone is trying to help you , the last thing you should be is sarcastic?" said Stiles.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stiles helps Derek inside and plops him on the couch.

 

"I'll be right back" Stiles said,"I'm gonna get you some wet towels to help with the blood"

 

"Ok" Derek replied.

 

As Stiles heads upstairs , he decides whether or not to call an ambulance. He definitely didn't want Derek dead on his couch halfway through the night. When he gets the towels and heads downstairs he is shocked

to see that Derek is completely healed and is already sleeping. Stiles made up his mind that tomorrow he and this Derek guy will definitely need to talk about what happened tonight.

 

"I can't believe I'm letting a stranger sleep on my couch IN MY HOUSE."Stiles mutters to himself while closing his bedroom door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in three and a half billion years but I was busy but now I am on break so I decided to finish out the remainder of this chapter. This chapter will be short. Once again I'm sorry if the writing is poor , it will improve with time. Enjoy!

Wh- what", Derek mumbled as he opened his eyes.

 

 

It took a minute or two for him to realise where he was.

 

 

"Shit", Derek said as he jumped off the couch.

 

 

Dazed and confused , he gazed around the house. With no one in sight he slowly and quietly makes his way to the door. As soon as he opened the front door he heard

a voice coming from the kitchen inside.

 

 

"So I see your a sleep and run kinda guy", Stiles said while taking a sip of his coffee.

 

 

Derek slowly enters back into the house and heads across the room to the kitchen passing the couch he slept on and a staircase which he believes leads to Stiles'

room.

 

 

"Take a seat", Stiles said.

 

"I rather stand", Derek replied.

 

"Okay then", Stiles said.

 

"Do you want any coffee then", he asked.

 

"No thanks", Derek answered.

 

"Suit yourself", Stiles said "Anyways we have to talk"

 

"Aren't we already doing that" Derek said.

 

"No , I mean talk about yesterday." Stiles said.

 

"What about it." Derek said.

 

"I don't know , maybe the fact that a huge beast was kicking your ass on my front porch?" Stiles said.

 

"Well there was this huge beast that was kicking my ass on your front porch" Derek said.

 

"Please tell me something I don't know" Stiles said.

 

"The beast's name is Peter Hale" Derek said.

 

"Isn't your last name Hale?" Stiles asked while taking another sip of his coffee.

 

"He is my uncle" Derek said.

 

"That's a pretty screwed up family you got there" Stiles said.

 

 

  
Derek shrugged it off and continued to explain to stiles the situation knowing that Stiles deserved know what happened.

 

 

  
"I am a werewolf" he said.

 

Derek's eyes flashed blue then faded to prove to Stiles that he is in fact a werewolf.

 

"Woah!" Stiles said.

 

"I was trying to kill him" Derek said,"But then you scared him away"

 

"How could I scare him away?" Stiles asked "I'm just a human."

 

"He could of killed me if he wanted to" Stiles said.

 

"But he didn't" Derek said.

 

"Weird" Stiles responded.

 

"So your one of the good guys?" Stiles asked.

 

"Seeing as I didn't kill you yet , yes." Derek deadpanned.

 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

 

"So where are you heading to now?" Stiles asked.

 

"Far away from Beacon Hills as physically possible" Derek said.

 

"So I'll be on my way" Derek said.

 

"Should the police know about this?" Stiles questioned.

 

"I doubt they would believe that there was an intense battle between two werewolves on your front porch without the use of drugs being brought up." Derek replied.

 

"You have a point." Stiles said.

 

  
Derek exited the kitchen and headed to the door.

 

  
"And Stiles , thank you for saving me" , Derek said as he shut the door.

 

"Your welcome!" Stiles shouted as he gave off a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed what you may call a mini chapter. Derek is not gone , he will be back. Next chapter I am working on introducing more characters. I know i said this already but I'm super sorry for posting late! I hope you all had a great Christmas and I will hopefully want to start posting regularly in 2017 , It is one of my New years resolutions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo sorry guys. I forgot about this for a really long time cause I was busy with school.  
> I'm posting this chapter I wrote a few months ago. I just edited it a bit and corrected errors that I noticed!

Stiles still couldn't believe what he had seen last night. Which was more baffling to him  
, the fact that he let a random stranger sleep in his house or that there were two  
supernatural creatures battling it out on his porch. The second one is more baffling   
honestly. He quickly finished his coffee and then he got a text from Scott.

 

[8:19am] Scott : Stiles is everything alright?

 

[8:19am] Scott : You haven't texted me back since yesterday.

 

It didn't make sense to tell Scott the truth because he won't believe Stiles anyways.

 

[8:19am] Stiles : The internet was giving trouble last night and I couldn't text you. 

 

[8:20am] Scott : Then why didn't you call me?

 

[8:20am] Stiles : I decided to go to bed.

 

[8:20pm] Scott : Ok , anyways I'm having a party tonight. It's just going to be close friends coming over. 

 

[8:21pm] Scott : You in?

 

[8:21pm] Stiles : Sure what time?

 

[8:21pm] Scott : It starts at 7:00.

 

[8:22pm] Stiles : I'll be there.

 

[8:22pm] Scott : Great! see you there.Later dude.

 

[8:22pm] Stiles : Bye.

 

====================================================

 

Stiles pulled up in front of Scott's house in his blue jeep. Stiles checked his phone. It was 6:55pm. He got out of his jeep , locked the door and headed inside.

 

"You made it!" Scott yelled.

 

"Stiles!", Hayden shouted.

 

"Why haven't you been returning my calls", Hayden said.

 

"I didn't get any missed calls , was it important?", Stiles asked.

 

"I wanted to know how you were taking it after it happened", Hayden replied. 

 

The room went silent.

 

"I mean its been a while since the incident and we never talk anymore", she said.

 

The only person Stiles stayed close to was Scott as they were best friends.  
Mason and Corey both look at each other awkwardly at the situation.  
Mason decided to break the awkward silence.

 

"You want a beer?", Mason asked.

 

"Yea sure", Stiles said.

 

"Its in the kitchen.", Mason replied.

 

"Alright thanks.", Stiles said.

 

Stiles went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. While he grabbed the beer he saw a week old, half eaten pizza slice.

 

"Typical Scott", he muttered to himself while closing the fridge door.

 

"Where is the bottle opener!", Stiles shouted.

 

"In the top kitchen drawer", said a faint voice coming from the living room.

 

"Found it!", Stiles shouted.

 

Stiles took a sip of his beer while walking into the living room. He paused  
and looked around. He saw Liam and Hayden laughing among themselves. In a corner  
he saw Mason and Corey cuddling. He saw Scott and Kira playing video games together  
as well. Stiles couldn't help but feel out of place. He had no one to cuddle  
and laugh with.

 

Scott sees Stiles standing across the room alone. He decides to cheer him up.

 

"Why are you still standing there?", Scott asked.

 

Before Stiles got a chance to answer.

 

"Come over here and challenge me", Scott insisted.

 

"Don't do it Stiles", Kira pleaded "He has no mercy."

 

They both laughed.

 

"Is that a yes", Scott asked.

 

"Of course", Stiles said "I never turn down a challenge."

 

After 6 consecutive losses.

 

"Best out of 26?", Stiles asked.

 

"Why don't you just admit defeat Stiles", Scott replied.

 

"Never", Stiles said smiling "But my hands hurt so I can't play anymore"

 

"Of course", Scott said sarcastically.

 

"I told you Scott would win", Kira said while stuffing a donut in her mouth.

 

"Anyone else wants to go against me?", Scott asked.

 

"NO!", everyone said collectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why it was awkward when hayden mentioned "the Incident". What's funny is that I don't even know what the incident is either. Thanks for reading I won't keep you waiting long for chapter 4 providing if anyone still reads it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Please tell me if i should make more :)


End file.
